Snow and Reunions
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Set after 9x2 Disclaimer: I own none of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Imogen awoke to the feeling of her phone vibrating persistently underneath her pillow. She rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up, reaching under the pillow for the offending object that woke her up so early on a Saturday morning just as it stopped vibrating. Six missed calls. 5 from Dynasty and she guessed one reluctant one from Kevin.

And to top it off, it was only half past 7. She sighed and reached over for the hearing aids and slipped them on just as the phone started off again. She answered it and put the phone to her ear. "Six calls, Dynasty Barry?" She questioned.

"Shut it Mulgrew and look outside!" Came the voice of her best friend, who sounded very uncharacteristically childish.

"No, tell me what it is." Imogen complained. She wasn't a morning person at the best of times, even more so since Connor had left for London for his dream job. She loved him, and would do anything to see her husband happy. She told him she would join him when her exams were over, even though she was reluctant to let him go.

"It's actually snowin'!" Dynasty's childish voice cut through her thoughts. She seemed to notice how quiet she was and tried to regain normality in her voice. "You okay?"

Imogen sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said softly. "I know it's only been a week but..."

"It feels longer? Look you'll be with him soon y'know that."

"I know. And he's happy and I should be happy too and I am... but I'm not there to share it with him."

"Right, get yourself woken up, get dressed, we're comin' for you and you will have fun today. Not negotiable." Dynasty answered. "You have an hour." She added and hung up.

Imogen sighed again and let the phone fall from her hand and drop softly onto the bed.

Not so long after, Sally came into the room with an envelope. "Nice to see you awake." She smiled. She then saw her daughter's expression and sat at the end of the bed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Imogen shrugged. "Just missing Connor that's all."

Sally looked to her and sighed. "Well it's not like you won't ever see him. And you'll be going to see him tonight."

Imogen nodded. "Yeah I know..."

"I can't say I like you going to London on your own-"

"But-"

"Yes I know Dynasty will be going with you, but the state you two come home in after a night out worries me slightly if he's not there to look after you." Sally finished and rolled her eyes at the sulky scowl that now graced her daughter's face. "Having said that. You're an adult now and you need to make your own choices. You'll always be my baby, even if you haven't thought so the whole time you've been a teenager."

This time Imogen smiled.

"And hopefully this won't be for a while, but you'll understand when it happens to you." Sally smiled.

"What if it did happen now?"

Sally was about to say something and saw the cheeky smile on her face, resulting in her tapping her on the head with the envelope. "Then you tell that boy his valuables will be going to your aunt Nina's dog."

Imogen ducked her head a second too late and laughed.

"Good to see you with a smile on your face. Anyway this came for you. Looks like it could be from one of the colleges you applied for." She handed her the envelope and stood up.

Imogen took it and nodded at the stamp in the corner. If she got into that college she could be closer to Connor than if she got the one across town.

She opened it and pulled out the piece of paper. She looked at it in confusion as it hadn't been what she'd expected. She'd applied for a care course, having realised her dancing dream could be tough to get into. But the letter stated that there had been some interest in her expressed by a group of individuals and was asking her to audition for the dance course she initially had her heart set on. "I'm gonna kill him." She muttered.

"What does it say?" Sally asked.

"This has Connor, Dynasty and Kevin written all over it!" She handed the letter to her mum.

"You didn't apply for this." Sally told her.

"No, but I bet my dear husband and his sidekick did on my behalf when he went for that interview!" She sighed but couldn't stop the smile on her face.

"Are you gonna go for it?" Sally asked. She wanted her to follow a career that actually went somewhere. She could have all the dance training in the world but in her eyes her daughter's disability would hold her back from getting anywhere with it. At least with the course she'd encouraged her to go for she could make a living from it.

"Course! If I don't get it then I've always got the prospect of another chance at something." Imogen smiled. "It's asking me to go on Monday, which would be perfect! Instead of coming home tomorrow night I could come back Monday night instead."

Sally looked to say something, but remembered her earlier remark of Imogen being an adult and she stopped herself. "Okay, well good luck." She smiled and left the room.

Imogen smiled widely and got up out of bed, taking her phone with her, sending a quick message to Connor; "You're a dead man when I see you x" and she walked out to the bathroom to get herself washed up.

Once again the insistent buzzing of her phone started while in the process of washing her face and this time she chose to ignore it until she had finished in the bathroom.

She took the phone back to her room and she checked the messages, and yet another call from Dynasty. There was a message from Kevin who repeated the word 'sorry' several times with a smiley face stuck on the end, and Connor's who simply read 'So you got the letter then? Love you too ;-) C x'

Imogen just giggled and got herself dressed. She grabbed a scarf Connor had left behind, a pair of gloves and her phone before making her way down the stairs.

"How long d'you wanna take?!" Dynasty smirked.

"As long as I want to it's my house!" Imogen laughed, putting the coat, gloves and scarf on before being dragged outside by Dynasty, and immediately both girls were pelted with the snow. They both squealed with the shock of the sudden cold and Dynasty shot a glare in their attacker's direction. But stood next to Kevin was somebody she didn't expect to see.

"Kace!" She grinned and rushed through the deep snow as quick as she could to hug her sister.

Kevin smiled and looked to Imogen who already had a mound of snow in her hands, shaping it with her fingers.

"And this." The girl smirked wickedly, glancing to Dynasty who understood what was about to happen, and copied her friend's action, being careful not to let Kevin see as he started to back away. "This is for what you and Connor did." She finished and threw it in the direction of his head, hitting him square in the temple as he turned his head away.

At that, Dynasty took the snow and stuffed it down the back of his jumper. She fell to the floor laughing as Kevin yelled out and tried to shake off the cold.

Imogen laughed and made a run for it as Kevin regained composure.

With the two sisters reunited the four of them engaged in a snowball fight for most of the morning.

Eventually the four of them walked back into the warmth of Imogen's home just as a car pulled up outside.

"So how long you stayin'?" Dynasty asked, looking to her sister.

"My flight leaves tomorrow at half 12..." Kacey answered. "I might go see mum later."

Dynasty shared a look with Kevin. She'd not told Kacey about the bailiffs coming to the door.

"Actually, why don't we all go out?" Kevin suggested, partly because Dynasty could hardly speak but mainly because he didn't want Kacey to worry for now. They'd cross the bridge of sleeping arrangements when they came to it.

Kacey smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Imogen smiled and left the three of them to it so she could sort out the hot drinks.

"Your hair's wet." Sally looked to her.

"Yes well done mum." She answered sarcastically with a smile.

Sally lightly hit her arm with a tea towel and smiled. She looked up when she saw Kevin in the doorway.

"Someone's at the door for you." He spoke.

Imogen looked confused and followed her mother through to the hallway, the kettle forgotten on the kitchen side. She looked as an elderly couple she didn't seem to remember were stood outside. She'd seen them in photos, knew they were her grandparents but she had no memory of them.

She made her way tentatively forward to stand beside her mother.

Dynasty ushered Kacey into the kitchen and kevin followed, closing the door behind them.

"That cannae be our little Immy?" The older man spoke, shock evident in the thick Glaswegian accent as he noted the 18 year old young woman in front of him. He reached out to take her hand in his, acknowledging and accepting she was real.

Imogen smiled. She'd not heard such nickname from her family in years. Connor frequently teased her with it, but it wasn't the same.

"Well say something girl. I didn't come all this way to speak to silence." The older man spoke in a warm tone.

Imogen laughed a little and hugged him. "Sorry... it's just a shock." She spoke and stood back, allowing space to let the couple through.

"Living room's just in there dad." Sally spoke, shutting the door behind her.

"Did you know this?" Imogen asked.

Sally shook her head. "No I had no idea."

Imogen shrugged and looked to her phone as she walked into the living room and she smiled.

"A boy got your attention already then eh?" The older woman looked amused.

Imogen looked up and blushed. "Yeah..." she admitted and looked for her wedding photo briefly.

Sally knew what she was looking for and signalled for her to wait.

"So come here then, tell us what we've missed. We haven't heard from each other in so many years."

Imogen smiled a little and sat down.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sally asked.

"A couple of strong coffees would do lovely." Her dad spoke.

"My dear what happened to your neck?!" The woman spoke as she caught the scar in the light, just peeping from underneath Connor's scarf.

Imogen bit her lip as her mother left the room. She thought it best to explain her journey through Waterloo Road from the beginning.

Sally left Imogen explaining how she met Connor to what happened since and she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh... we could go if you want us to, Mrs Stewart?" Dynasty spoke.

Sally shook her head. "No it's fine. And Dynasty what have I told you? It's Sally." She smiled.

"Sorry." She smiled at the woman.

Sally smiled and carried on making the drinks.

"So who are they?" Kevin asked.

"They're my mum and dad." Sally said. "We haven't seen them since Imogen started at Havelock."

"You haven't seen 'em in six years? How come?" Dynasty asked.

"Just lost contact." Sally shrugged. "Oh we talk to each other at Christmas or on birthdays, but that's all."

"God 'elp 'em when she tells 'em how she married Connor." Dynasty laughed and took a couple of the mugs once Sally had finished them.

Kevin opened the door to allow the women through. Faint conversation came from the living room, he couldn't tell at which part of her tale Imogen was at.

"Yeah so we kinda went away in secret... Dynasty as my Maid of Honour and Kevin as Connor's best man..." Imogen spoke as Dynasty and her mum entered the room.

"Sounds like a good one there lass." Her grandfather spoke.

"Yeah she 'as. There's nothin' he wouldn't do for 'er." Dynasty said as she placed the mugs on the coffee table. "Even when we thought 'e was doin' somethin' wrong he proved he wasn't."

"Yeah... like the other week. He'd just come back from London, told us all he was goin' to a jobs fair there but he'd actually been to an interview. And he was being dead secretive of it. Then a new girl turns up and-"

"She's a bit of a tart." Dynasty smirked, but soon turned into a scowl when Imogen kicked her leg to shush her.

"Yeah she is that. She walks straight up to him and without even knowing who he is, she kisses him in front of us and half the school."

"I hope you got him to make it up to you."

"Uh... she didn't but my fella did. An' failed to let me in on it. So when she got a message from her fella tellin' her to go to his we thought the worst. I saw a lot more of that boy than I wanted to." Dynasty wrinkled her nose as the elder couple laughed, and Imogen blushed.

"It worked though didn't it?" Kevin said from the doorway. "And I couldn't tell you without dropping him in it. Cause you can't keep your mouth shut."

"I can so!" Dynasty pouted.

Imogen shook her head. "You really can't." She smiled and looked as her phone buzzed. She looked at the message. "It's from Connor, just saying when he'll pick me up from the train station." She said quietly.

"I hope he remembers I'm goin' with you." Dynasty spoke.

"Yeah he does." Imogen smiled.

"Good. Anyway we better go." Dynasty smiled and stood up.

"Well it was lovely to meet Imogen's friends." Imogen's grandmother said.

"You too. I'll come back for you later." She hugged her friend goodbye and walked out with Kevin and Kacey.

"Now all that needs to be done is we need to meet this young man of yours." Imogen's grandfather said.

"Well...there's a picture of him somewhere." Imogen looked and spotted the familiar frame on a shelf and she got up to get it. It was a picture of the two of them just after they were married. She handed it to her grandparents.

"Oh you look beautiful." Her grandmother gasped.

"Yeah, you do. You look well suited to each other." Her grandfather smiled.

Imogen smiled and looked to the floor.

"Hey don't you doubt yourself lass. If he can prove himself time again after such a terrible accident, then he's worth keeping. And you're doing a damn sight better than your own mum when she was your age!"

Sally looked up as her father spoke but from one look she remained silent.

"And I don't see him anywhere around now." The man finished.

"Yeah well we don't need him. I told him about Connor over the phone while he was with me, and when my dad started shouting down the phone Connor took it off me and gave him a few words of his own." Imogen shrugged.

"You never told me this." Sally spoke.

"Didn't think it was important, he told me not to talk to him again. Oh and apparently because I'm now married I'm pregnant. We married 9 months ago, do I look ready to drop to you?"

"Oh sometimes I could smack that man..." Sally sighed.

"You've never needed him, Imogen. You've managed fine with your mother bringing you up. She's...made a few regrettable choices, but at least she's always been there." Her grandmother said.

Imogen nodded with a smile. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Three o'clock came and Imogen was just bringing her case down the stairs when Sally came into the hallway with the home phone. "What is it?" Imogen asked, breathless as she placed the heavy object to the floor.

"Dynasty's just said she can't make it, something about her mum and Kacey?" Sally handed the phone to her.

"Dyn?" She spoke.

"Our Kace ain't taken it well, the whole repossession thing..." Dynasty said. "Sorry babes I'm gonna have to leave it."

"It's okay." Imogen said, keeping her voice even. There was no way her mum would let her go now. She looked up to see her grandparents mouthing something to her mum. "Hang on a minute." She said to Dynasty and looked to the three of them. "What?"

"Well why don't we take you? Seems a shame to have you missing out." Her grandmother spoke.

Imogen smiled and nodded. "Only if you don't mind." she said and moved the phone back to her ear. "It's all sorted. I better let him know of the change though."

"Thank god for grandparents." Dynasty laughed.

Imogen laughed. "Well I'll see you when I'm back."

"Laters babes." Dynasty said and hung up.

Imogen handed the phone back to her mum once she hung up and took her own phone out as her grandfather moved to take her case out to the car. She looked through her contacts for Connor's number and pressed call.

"He might not be able to answer." Sally said to her.

"I know but it's worth a try." She shrugged and sighed when it went to voicemail. She ended the call.

"You can do that in the car, come on you'll be late." Came her grandmother's voice. "Sally are you coming?"

"No, I have to stay here for work." Sally smiled and hugged Imogen. "Now go or you'll miss your train."

"Okay, see you mum." Imogen sniled and ran out to the car.

"If he texts her back, expect her to be glued to the damned thing all the way there." Sally smiled and shut the door when her mother left.

The three of them got into the car as Imogen started her message. 'Change of plan, Dynasty can't come but my grandparents are coming with me. It will give you chance to see there are some normal people in our family ;-) xx' she sent her message and quickly put the phone in her pocket.

The journey to the train station was quick and quiet, when they got there Imogen jumped out, going round to the back of the car and opened the boot, trying to pull her case out.

"Come here, lass you'll do yourself an injury like that! I'm sure he'll wait for you." Her grandfather spoke.

"He will but the train won't." Imogen smiled. "We have 5 minutes."

"Will you calm down?" He laughed. He'd never seen a girl so hyper for a long while. He looked as his granddaughter had the grace to blush as he pulled the case out for her and set it down. "Here."

"Thank you." She smiled and walked into the station, followed by her grandparents.

"She hasn't even seen him yet!" He laughed.

"Young love. Remind you of someone dear?" The older woman spoke with a fond smile.

"Aye it does. Nearly sixty years ago." He smiled.

Once they had got their tickets the three of them quickly made it to the platform and onto the train just as the doors were shutting.

Imogen put her bag on a shelf and quickly found seats for the three of them.

"I'll be calm now the whole way there. Promise." She grinned as her grandparents found her. She quickly checked her phone and she saw she had a missed call from Connor. She called him back and waited for him to answer.

"Hey...yeah I'm on the train we're just leaving." She spoke softly, unable to remove the smile from her face. "Don't worry I'll ask them to be gentle with you." She giggled when she heard him laugh. "No they just... turned up on the doorstep after six years... and before you ask yes I've told them everything. And that includes from the beginning." She added.

The couple watched as she spoke, and could tell she hated bringing up the fire that scarred her, and how much he regretted it by her tone, even though they couldn't hear what he was saying.

"No they don't hate you, they're not like that." Imogen spoke. She looked as her grandfather held his hand out for the phone. "Hang on, my grandad wants to tell you something..." she said and handed the phone over.

"Connor is it? Right you listen to me lad, we've heard everything from Imogen, and if you hadn't proved yourself as many times as she said you had, then we wouldn't be very kind to you. But seeing how you make her happy and we've not even met you yet, and how many times you two have come through whatever's been thrown at you, then we can forgive one accident. I know Sally can go a bit over the top but that's just her. She's made her own mistakes and not had her old dad around to help her. And now she has and you two have me around too. And the wife of course. Alright?"

"Yes, sir." Connor spoke, more relaxed now he'd heard all that.

"Good, I'll pass you back now. And Connor? It's Aidan." The man smiled and passed the phone back to Imogen, nodding as she mouthed her 'thank you' and she resumed her conversation.

The train arrived at Euston five hours later, Imogen had fallen asleep some way through the journey. Aidan gently shook Imogen awake while his wife went to get her bag for her. "Come on, lass, we're here now."

Imogen moamed a little as she was disturbed and slowly opened her eyes. She stretched out a little and slowly stood with the help of her grandfather. She shook her head a little as the cold air hit her and she looked around, grinning at the sight of Connor and she ran toward him, straight into his waiting arms and the two held each other tightly.

"I missed you do much." Connor whispered into her hair.

"Missed you too." Came Imogen's quiet reply.

A few minutes later the pair stepped apart, but still kept hold of each other as Imogen's grandparents advanced.

"We thought it best to leave you two for a moment before coming over." Aidan smiled.

Imogen smiled widely and looked between the two of them. "Connor these are my grandparents." She spoke, though she didn't need to say.

"Nice to know who I was talking to." Aidan smiled and shook his hand. "And this is the long suffering wife, Marie."

"Oh you..." Marie smiled and gently tapped his arm before touching Connor's. "Now you look after our girl. You hear?"

Connor smiled, he could hear the laugh in her tone and he nodded. "She kind of looks after me." He held her close and felt the tension just drain from her. He knew she was glad that they could get along. "Oh... the taxi's waiting to take us back to the flat I'm staying in." He spoke and the four of them walked out of the train station and got into the waiting taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor got out of the taxi first, going around the back of the car for Imogen's bag. He walked back around to pay the fare as Imogen and her grandparents got out.

He lead them up the stairs and in to his flat.

Imogen looked around, it was small, a little bare.

Connor saw her expression. "Haven't really had chance to do much..." he admitted sheepishly, grinning. "It's being left for you to decide."

"Oh thanks!" Imogen laughed, looking at him.

"He's got a point. You women, you've got an eye for making a home look better. And if you're anything like your gran you'll be just fine." Aidan smiled.

"'You women'? Are you still in the fifties?" Imogen smirked.

"You cheeky little..." Aidan laughed at her. "Aye and Connor's got the good sense to keep quiet."

"That's because he knows I would get my own back." Imogen smirked, walking around the small kitchen/living area making mental notes of how to design the rooms.

Connor took the case through to his room. He walked back through to find Imogen looking through the cupboards. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Oi, what are you doing in here?" He smiled.

"Just looking." She smiled, leaning against him, closing her eyes.

"Yeah and you're tired." He kissed her neck lightly. "Go on, my room's through there, and I'm sorry there's not much room... the sofa folds out if you're okay with it?" He looked to the older couple.

"Of course we'll be fine. Don't worry about us." Aidan smiled.

"Are you sure?" Connor asked.

"Yes we're sure, now go get yourselves off, we'll be alright." Marie smiled.

Connor nodded and looked to Imogen.

"Not tired yet, but I do want a drink." Imogen pouted.

"Well your choice is water until tomorrow cause I forgot to go to the shop." Connor smirked.

Imogen pouted more before she sighed as Connor got a glass out of the cupboard and put some water in from the tap, handing it to her.

"You've just been through the cupboards you already know I don't have anything." He smiled as she drank from the glass.

"Okay, so before we do anything tomorrow, we get the shopping done, okay?" She smiled and kissed him before he could say anything else. She looked to the clock which read 10 o'clock and she sighed. She was tired but it was too early for her to sleep, and she wanted to spend a bit more time with Connor.

He saw her action and held her that little bit tighter. "Go on, I'll be in in a minute."

"Okay." She sighed softly, turned in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug before walking through to his room. Again she saw the room was bare, except for a bed and a wardrobe. She sat down on the bed, taking out her phone, sending her mum and Dynasty a message telling them she'd got there safely, then she decided to get herself ready.

She was just pulling a black vest top over her head when there was a knock at the door just loud enough for her to hear. "Hold on!" She called and adjusted the top so she was covered. "Okay." She called again as she took hold of a hair brush from her bag and started to run it through her hair.

Connor pushed the door open and smiled at the sight of her.

"What?" Imogen looked up at him.

"Nothing. Just... missed this that's all." He smiled, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her.

Imogen smiled and leaned over to drop the brush into her bag and she sat back again.

Connor leaned across her, and gently kissed her, holding her for a while as she responded. He broke the kiss and moved to her jawline and then her neck, being gentle as he felt the scar beneath his lips. He had caused it, he knew that. And he knew he would do anything to keep her from harm's way again.

Imogen allowed her eyes to close, gently placing a hand on his shoulder as she felt the tentative kisses to her scar. She let him know she was okay with a simple touch, but knew now it was pointless. The guilt had already set in. "Connor?" She said softly.

He looked back up at her with eyes full of regret and hurt. "I will never do that to you again. Or anything else to hurt you."

"I know." She answered in the same soft tone as before, moving her hand to his hair so her fingers gently tangled themselves in it briefly, then allowed her hand to move to his cheek. "It doesn't hurt me any more. I barely even look at it now." She knew the last part was a lie. She did often look at the scar, and sometimes get emotional and feel that he might find somebody else more prettier, less damaged than she was. "You have to see past it now, Connor. It's been a year." She saw him wince and she kissed him on the forehead. She hated it too, how she actually remembered it being a year exactly. "But things happen for a reason, and I wouldn't change it for anything."

Connor shook his head. "How can you forgive that? Before you wouldn't, and you were right to. I was a mess." He looked up at her. He was thankful she'd forgiven him, but couldn't understand why she had.

"Because I love you and it takes time." She answered honestly. "I started to forgive when you finally told the truth... because I knew something wasn't right and for you it was easier for your mum to take the blame. The wrong thing to do but the first decent thing she'd probably done for you."

Connor gave a small shrug. "She just told me to keep quiet..."

"I know." Imogen looked at him, wondering how long he'd been holding this burden, worried about speaking up. "But because of what you said it hurt me...and I allowed it to cloud my judgement a little. I was right to listen to my head when I told you to go to Mr Byrne. But I should have listened to my heart too. Because in here I still loved you even then. And I knew it, even more so when you were in Mr Budgen's class and you all got held up..." she said softly, shuddering a little at the memory. "And... and then we heard that bang..." her voice wavered as tears stung her eyes.

At that, Connor kissed her. "And I'm here now. Okay?"

Imogen nodded, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Connor got up to get himself ready for bed quickly, and got into the bed. "Come here." He said, gently pulling her toward him. Now they'd properly talked about it, he felt a bit more relaxed, like a weight was lifted from him.

Imogen allowed him to pull her, and she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the gentle pulse beneath her ear, and her arm went firmly around his middle.

"I'm here now." He said softly.

Imogen nodded, closing her eyes again.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She answered, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Connor lay in the bed in the early hours of the morning, he watched as Imogen slept peacefully beside him.

It was these moments he was left with his own thoughts, thinking over the future and about the past. He knew that the rest of his life lay with the woman asleep next to him, his love for her grew with every day that passed.

His phone buzzed on the bedside table, signalling that his alarm was due to go off. He gently pushed himself to sit up, being careful not to wake Imogen, and he reached for the phone as the alarm started to go off. Quickly he switched it off and checked his phone for messages. There were several from his mother, all nonsensical, and if he still doubted her, he would guess that she was drunk. But he trusted her, and anyway she tended to be nasty when she was drunk.

He looked at the time, seeing that it was only half 6, he sighed softly. He got up slowly, being careful not to jostle the mattress too much and he moved quietly around the room to get a change of clothes before silently leaving the room to go to the bathroom for a shower.

He came back into the room fully dressed and dried half an hour later and he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Imogen who was still sleeping. He gently kissed her forehead and ran a hand through her hair. He shifted his position as she stirred and started to wake. "Morning beautiful." He spoke, knowing she wouldn't hear him but she would know what he said.

Imogen looked up at him with a half tired smile. She had definitely missed this. She placed her hand on his neck and she kissed him.

He gave a little laugh and kissed her back.

She smiled and she looked up at him again as he leaned up. "I've missed this." She smiled. "I love you."

Connor smiled and held her close. "I love you too." He told her, and kissed her again. "And tonight you'll find out exactly how much I've missed you, if you'll let me." He smiled.

She looked confused while she tried to make sense of what he'd just said, and watched as he shook his head.

Connor smiled and leaned up again. He resorted to signing for her. "I'll surprise you later."

At that she smiled and sat up, putting her hearing aids into her ears. "Sorry..." she smiled.

"Shut up." He smiled. "Never apologise for who you are and what you think is wrong with you, cause to me, you are perfect."

Imogen looked to him, her heart melting and she found herself falling more in love with him.

"And it's time you started believing it." He told her. "Because I know you don't. I love everything about you and nothing is going to change that. A million other girls could be outside that door and there's only you I'd see." He finished and kissed her briefly, looking at her again, wiping the tear that had started to make its way down her pale, flawless cheek.

She hadn't realised she was crying until he did that, and she gave him a small smile. "Connor?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled and stood up. "As much as I would love to stay in bed all day with my beautiful wife, we have things to do remember?"

Imogen nodded and got out of the bed. "Yeah you're right." She smiled and looked in her bag for a change of clothes, toiletries and make up bag, and took them into the bathroom with her. She emerged ten minutes later dressed and freshened up, and she walked into the bedroom for her hairbrush, running it through her hair and she dropped it back in the bag, picking up her phone and walked into the living room, smiling as she saw Connor and her grandfather talking.

Connor looked up when he saw her enter the room and he gave her a smile.

Imogen smiled and she walked over, sitting on the arm of the chair. "What are you two talking about?"

"Ah that's between us two, lass." Aidan gave her a grin.

Marie just rolled her eyes at the response.

Imogen smirked. "And he knows I've got ways of getting him to talk." She spoke and squirmed and laughed when Connor prodded her in the side.

"Shut up." Connor laughed. "We'll be going out soon."

"Good. Maybe you could show me what the place is like." Imogen smiled.

"Alright." He nodded, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

After much exploring, the older couple that had left the teenagers to find their own way around the city, now met back at the restaurant Connor was working at.

"Lovely place you're working at here." Aidan said, nodding his approval to the young man.

"It is..." Connor agreed, smiling. "At the moment I'm just a kitchen porter-"

"You've got to start somewhere, boy. You might _just_ be clearing plates, glasses and the like, but you'll move up." Marie told him. "You'll do just fine."

"Yep, and I'm proud of him." Imogen smiled, wrapping her arms around his middle.

Connor smiled widely and hugged her to him, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you."

The older couple watched them, and shared a knowing look between them as the four of them walked to the car. Their next task was to do some food shopping.

"What?" Imogen asked, looking at them in confusion.

"You just remind us of us when we were younger." Marie said. "Of course, while every young couple around us were marrying before the men went off to war, we waited until after, by then we'd just about hit our twenties."

Imogen smiled, listening, though she was blushing a little.

Connor opened the door for Imogen just as Aidan did the same for his wife.

Her grandmother's comment was to make her blush even more.

"Just be careful. Because children will happen soon enough."

Imogen just squeaked in response, trying to think of what to say. "Yes well it won't happen yet." She spoke after a moment just as Connor got in.

"What won't?" He asked.

"Nothing." She answered quickly before the older woman could embarrass them further.

"You are quite vindictive, Marie." Aidan spoke fondly to her.

"I'm just giving my granddaughter some advice."

Connor didn't need to ask further, he soon caught on to the conversation. Saying nothing, he started the car and drove off toward the nearest supermarket.

A/N: sorry it's small guys, I'm going to wrap this up soon before my muse goes entirely, there'll be two more chapters I think... we still have their night together to get throughnplus Imogen's audition.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that evening, after the shopping had been bought and put away, after food had been cooked and eaten, Connor and Imogen were curled up together, watching what was left of a film, Imogen's grandparents asleep on the sofa. Connor looked to Imogen, whispering in her ear; "Give me a few minutes, I have one last surprise for you."

Imogen gave a slight look of confusion, but got up anyway to allow him to stand.

While she started to quietly tidy up, Connor made a quick exit to the bedroom.

After ten minutes he approached Imogen who was just finishing the washing up, and he put his hands around her waist, hugging her close from behind and he gently kissed her neck, his lips gently brushing where her scar lay.

Imogen closed her eyes and relaxed against him, a gentle giggle escaping her lips. She reached for the towel and dried her hands, then turned to face him, her hands on the back of his neck as she drew him in for a kiss.

They stayed there for a few moments, and then Connor stepped back, turning her around again and put his hands over her eyes, gently guiding her around to the bedroom. "Keep your eyes closed."

"They are." She giggled softly.

Connor lead her into the bedroom, took his hands away and closed the door quietly behind him. "Open."

Imogen slowly opened her eyes and let out an audible gasp as her eyes scanned the room, which now took on a romantic feel to it. She couldn't tell what had been done, save for the candles dotted around the room and the lamp dimmed just right for the armosphere. She turned to face him, a question on her lips that was silenced by a kiss. She let out a contented sigh as her arms were around his neck again, pulling him closer.

Connor wrapped his arms around her again, he was going to make the most of the weekend with his beautiful love of his life.

Imogen pulled him with her as they slowly meandered over to the bed, and she landed on the mattress with a soft 'thump' as they collapsed on to the bed, Connor on top of her but conscious of keeping his full weight off her so he didn't squash her.

Connor pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her with a smile, his eyes matching hers in a look full of love, adoration and a feeling of safety. "You're beautiful." He breathed, his fingers gently playing with her dark curls.

Imogen smiled softly, shifting a little beneath him. "I feel it when I'm with you." She whispered.

It was as their first night together should have been. While they were gentle to each other, while they did it out of love, in Imogen's mind, that first time felt rushed. Their wedding night was perfect, and if she had to make the comparison, this night and then would have drawn.

Connor had been gentle, his kisses soft, his touch barely even there as though she were made of glass, and to him she was. She was the most precious thing in the world to him, and he knew then that there was only ever going to be one person that took her place, even though she would still be precious to him.

When Imogen woke that morning, she found herself curled up in the arms of the man who had made love to her countless times, the man who had made it as special the night before as their wedding night. And she smiled, happy and content with her life, and she was sure now she would be able to deal with her temporary separation better now.


	7. Chapter 7

Imogen woke up to the feel of fingers through her hair, and she turned over to face Connor, smiling softly at him.

"I don't want to leave today..." she spoke.

Connor leaned over and kissed her, conveying all of his emotions in that kiss. He pulled away and watched as she reached for her hearing aids and put them in.

"What time is your audition today?" He asked her.

"I have to be there for 11..." Imogen smiled and checked her phone. Messages from Dynasty, Kevin and her mum all wishing her luck.

"Well I have to be in work in an hour." Connor said. "And it's half 7 now." He added, leaning over and kissing her.

Imogen smiled and kissed back, then got out of bed. "The college isn't that far away so why don't I come in with you?"

Connor got up. "Sure if you want to. It's only me and Cookie until about half 10 anyway. And she told me she wants to meet you." He shrugged.

"Why?" Imogen tilted her head.

"Because, in her words, I never shut up about you." He smiled, taking her in his arms and kissed her again.

Giggling, Imogen kissed back. She pulled away after a moment, smiling and she turned and left the room for the bathroom.

Connor smiled and sighed softly, running a hand through his hair, walking out just as he heard the shower running. He walked through to the kitchen.

By the time she got out of the shower, Imogen found a plate of toast and a mug of coffee waiting for her on the bedside table. She smiled softly and sat on the bed to eat her breakfast. Connor knocked on the door and entered the room just as she took a drink from the mug. Imogen gave him a smile. "Thank you, for this." She spoke gently.

Connor shook his head, smiling. "It's fine. Your grandparents have gone out, they said they'll be there for the audition later." He watched as she stood and walked over to him, keeping the towel wrapped firmly around her, her still wet hair falling in a dishevelled way at her shoulders. He held her in his arms and kissed her softly.

A kiss Imogen responded to instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The couple stayed in each other's arms for a few moments until Connor stepped back, using all of his will not to drag her back to bed. "You need to get ready."

"But you're a welcome distraction." She pouted at him. "Especially since you won't see me for tge audition."

"There's always next time. I promise. Now hurry up." He smiled, kissing her again and left the room. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly. He definitely didn't want this morning to end. He knew it would be a matter of weeks before she would join him permanently, if his mother carried on doing alright he had no reason to worry, he could be free to live his life as he should be, with his friends, his wife and a family in the future.

He slowly picked around the flat, finding things to put away while he waited for Imogen, who appeared out of the bedroom fifteen minutes later, dressed and her hair dried. He looked up and gave her a smile.

"I just have a couple more things to pack. Then I'll be ready."She smiled.

Connor nodded, smiling. "How are you feeling?" He walked over to her.

"Nervous... but at the same time, excited." She admitted, looking up at him.

"I'm sure you'll do amazing." He smiled softly.

Imogen smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She looked around the room.

"Go get the rest of your stuff, we need to be on the way soon."

It took twenty minutes to get to the restaurant, Connor helped Imogen to get her bag out of the car and walked with her inside. He could only really afford to run the car to and from work and to the shop and back. If he was to go home he'd need to catch the train up, which he'd explained to Imogen when she asked.

Upon entering, a woman in her late thirties had just left the kitchen and smiled when she saw Connor. "Early as usual." She spoke with a smile.

Connor nodded. "Yeah... This is Imogen." He said, tilting his head to his wife. "Imogen, this is Cookie."

Imogen smiled and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"And it's nice to finally meet you too. Ah Connor you said she was a beauty." The woman said shaking her hand before letting hers drop to her side again.

Imogen smiled and her cheeks turned pink.

Connor smiled and put his arm around her.

"I can see why you're all he talks about. My own husband would be all over a pretty girl like you if he was your age." Cookie joked, still smiling. "Anyway I thought you were still in school?"

"I am. I have an audition at the Royal London school of Drama." Imogen said. "His mum let me have the day off."

"Oh that's not far from here. I wish you luck and hope you get in my dear."

"Thank you." Imogen smiled.

The morning passed fairly quickly, the three of them engrossed in conversation while Connor worked cleaning the kitchen, Imogen barely noticed the time until her grandmother came in to look for her.

"Imogen we need to go."

Both Connor and Imogen looked at each other for a moment before they hugged tightly. They pulled apart enough to kiss each other before Imogen stepped away.

"Good luck. And call me when you get home." Connor said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Imogen smiled, inside her nerves were jangling too much for her to become emotional.

Cookie stood and watched the exchange until Imogen left. "Go and see her."

"What?" Connor looked confused.

"You heard. I'll be fine here for half an hour. If anyone asks I'll tell them I asked you to run an errand for me. It'll be fine."

Connor looked at her, making absolutely sure she meant it, on seeing that she did, he quickly left the kitchen, ran out of the restaurant and ran the short distance to the college in time for him to see Imogen's audition. He could see and hear her perfectly, but he made sure she couldn't see him, he didn't want to put her off.

Once she had finished her audition, she took her jacket from her grandmother, walking with her grandparents to the station. Once on the train her phone buzzed. She took the phone from her pocket and smiled at the message. 'You were amazing. Knew you could do it. I love you more every day. C x'

"What you smiling at, lass?" Aidan asked, smiling.

"He was there. I didn't see him but he was there." Imogen smiled. Now all she had to do was wait. But surely nothing could go wrong. Could it?

-End-


End file.
